Folding workbenches for shops, garages, basements, and other locations are well known in the art. Prior art folding workbenches fold up or fold down from the horizontal work position to a vertical storage position. Often, a tool rack or peg board is provided upon the wall above the workbench to hold tools. Benches which fold upwardly cover the tools, which are then inaccessible, unless the bench is folded down. Both types of folding workbenches or tables typically include legs extending from the front edge of the work surface to the floor, which creates a footprint on the floor which must remain unobstructed. Some prior art folding workbenches include legs extending between the wall and the table. Some of these legs have to be disconnected from either the table or the wall before the table can be folded. Others include legs with complex joints or sliding components to accommodate folding action of the workbench or table top. Workbenches which fold down for storage are also subject to accidental folding due to instability of the legs. Both types of workbenches normally are lightweight, and not intended for heavy duty use.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved folding workbench.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench which folds downwardly from the horizontal use position to a vertical storage position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench having legs extending from the wall to the front edge of the work surface.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench having a lock mechanism to prevent accidental folding of the workbench.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench having legs with simple knee joints.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench having support legs which do not engage the floor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench having legs which are straight when the bench is in the use position and bent when the bench is in the storage position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench having legs which are pivotally connected to the bench top and to the wall both in the use position and in the storage position of the workbench.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a workbench which moves between a raised use position and a lowered storage position, and having legs which reside within the perimeter of the workbench in both positions.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding workbench which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.